


Storms (Bokuaka fanfic )

by YaMemeGuchi



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuaka fluff, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mostly Fluff, Original Character Death(s), did I say kinda I meant hella, kinda sad, why did I write such a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaMemeGuchi/pseuds/YaMemeGuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto never really liked storms much. The rain not only dampened his clothes, but his mood.<br/>That was until the rain brought a special someone closer to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

 

 

 

Bokuto quickly dove under a rusty bike shed for cover from the pouring rain.

Bokuto hated storms. Infact, it's safe to say that he absolutely  _despised_ them.

The rain not only dampened his clothes, but his mood. Somehow, the way the grey clouds blocked the bright sun made him feel very gloomy. to put it simply, if the sky wasn't bright enough, neither was Bokuto's mood.

the boy slumped against the rusted bars and sighed. His hair had flopped down over his eyes, making every droplet of water that dripped off a strand visible.

Bokuto had just whipped out his phone when the sound of frantic footsteps startled him.

Someone else had just taken cover from the shower under the same roof as him.

The stranger slipped out of his soaking coat and dropped it messily on the concrete.

he had beautifully long eyelashes that fanned over his mesmerising warm eyes. His dark, messy hair was slick with rain and stuck to his perfect skin.

_Bokuto thought he was breathtakingly beautiful._

He hadn't noticed he was staring at the pretty stranger for a good five minutes until the sound of his voice snapped him back into reality.

"The rains pretty heavy, huh?" He said softly, staring at the downpour.

_damn, even his voice was pretty._

"The heaviest I've seen it so far" Bokuto replied, sliding his phone back into his pocket.                   "I hate the rain"

"Really?" The boy asked, switching his gaze from the rain to Bokuto, "I quite like it"

Koutarou was taken by surprise.

_The pretty stranger wants to have a conversation with me?_

"Eh? How could you like  _rain?_ It's so cold and wet and soaks you right down to your bones!" Bokuto asked, completely shocked.

"I guess" the stranger smiled ever so slightly. It might of been a small smile, but it made Bokuto swoon nevertheless.

"but I think the sound is really calming, don't you think?"

Bokuto fiddled with his fingers and hummed an agreement.

"Rain reminds me of thunderstorms, I don't like thunderstorms either" 

Their eyes met for a split second before both of them turned away in embarrassment.

They both sat happily in silence, watching the rain as it hit the ground.

Bokuto broke the silence.

"I'm Bokuto Koutarou" he said suddenly.

He regretted it almost immediately though, covering his burning cheeks with his cold hands.

He's never felt this way before. 

Normally, he wouldn't care if someone thought he was being annoying or obnoxious, but somehow, he really wanted to leave a good impression on the stranger.

He wanted the other boy to like him.

Bokuto was about to speed out into the rain and disappear into the storm , when the stranger replied.

"Akaashi Keiji. Pleasure to meet you"

Pretty  _and_ polite? MAN, did Bokuto wanna marry this guy.

Thats when it dawned on him.

Was Bokuto falling for this stranger? He's never had a crush on anyone before- well, he might of thought some people were hot, but never did anyone made his heart flutter like Akaashi seemed to.

A giant bolt of lightening jolted the two boys out of their daydreaming.

a rumble of thunder echoed through their ears and Bokuto winced.

"Maaaaaannn, this weather is depressing me" he whined.

Akaashi found himself staring at the other boy.

His hair was totally crazy, but somehow  _cool, e_ ven if it was plastered down onto his forehead and stuck to the back of his neck. His eyes were an enticing  colour of yellow and looked filled to the brim of happiness and joy. 

Akaashi wondered what his smile looked like.

"Lets hope it stops soon"

Truth be told, both of them didn't want it to stop as they both knew that they would have to go separate ways.

They enjoyed stealing glances at the each other.

 _Just a little longer at least_.

 

As all good things come to an end, the rain eventually thinned out and turned into a slight drizzle.

Akaashi slipped back into his coat as Bokuto gave him a sad smile.

"Goodbye Akaashi!" Bokuto yelled, opening his umbrella and stepping away from the shelter.

Akaashi gave Bokuto a small wave goodbye and pulled his hood over his head.

Despite his countenance of nonchalance, Akaashi was           (much to his dismay) unwilling to leave the other.

the two sepertated, wishing for another storm to bring them together again.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto thought he'd never meet his pretty stranger again, it must of been a fluke.  
> However, as he's working, a familiar face walks through the door.  
> (Small indications of Kuroken, Tsukkiyama, Kagehina and YakuLev)

* * *

* * *

 

Bokuto frowned while tying his small, brown apron.

It had been a painful two weeks since he met Akaashi.

He didn't quite understand why he thought about him so much.

Surely, he isn't crushing on him, they had only talked once.

Well, sure he always felt his heart pounding against his chest every time he spotted a male with inky black hair in the streets,

Sure, he found himself daydreaming about what their first date would be like

And sure maybe...possibly... he might of done some...things to himself while imagining what he would look like totally na-

-but that didn't matter!

There was absolutely, positively no way Bokuto was crushing on the unimaginably attractive Akaashi Keiji... 

...well...

Bokuto shook his head and lightly slapped his wrist before opening the back door and starting work.

He worked in a local coffee shop. It was surprisingly a popular shop, with lots of sweet costumers ordering drinks regularly.

He loved working there, it really lifted his spirits up.

 

"Hey bro" Kuroo called from the register as he noticed his friend behind the counter.

Bokuto flashed a bright smile before taking an order from the most adorable child he had ever seen.

The kid must've been no older than 9 and , bless his soul, looked very shy to be ordering.

"What can I get you, young man?" He asked cheerfully.

The child's face relaxed after hearing his voice.

"a-a...small hot ch-chocolate please" he mumbled.

"coming right up!"

The child swung on his feet while waiting for his drink.

Bokuto returned to him quickly and handed him his cup.

"that'll be 300¥ please"

The child handed over the money and glanced at the cup.

Bokuto had drawn an owl on it and had slipped a small badge (also with an owl printed on) into his hand.

the child's eyes lit up as he mumbled a thank you. Bokuto watched as the boy pranced happily over to his family, proudly showing off his new badge.

Bokuto spun around to the large piece of paper on the wall.

You see, all the employers have been fighting over which animal would be a better mascot for the cafe.

 

"Crow!" Kageyama and Hinata insisted "They're all mysterious and black, like our best selling coffee!" Yamaguchi hummed and nodded his head, nudging Tsukishima to do the same.

"No, Owls would be better! Think of all the children! They love owls, they're the best bird!" Bokuto yelled, folding his arms.  
"A cat would be so much better!!" Lev shouted, louder than them all combined, which resulted in Yaku elbowing him sharply. Kenma glanced up from phone and nodded.

"Let's make three separate tip jars and label them with Team Cat, Crow and Owl. Whichever team gets the most tips wins" Kuroo suggested.

bokuto ounched the air excitedly "OHOHOHOHOHO, ITS ON"

 

Bokuto eyed the leaderboard they had created and sighed.

Team Cats were winning so far. Must be Kuroo, all the girls swooned over him. They fussed over Kenma too, thinking about it.

Bokuto heard the familiar patter of rain against the glass and perked up slightly. Maybe, just maybe, fate would bring his beautiful stranger to him again.

A good two hours of working and Kageyama and Hinata bickering passed before Bokuto could have a quick break.

Bokuto was in the process of slingin his apron back on and listening to the comical fight the orange and black haired boys were having.

"Well, next pretty person that comes through that door shall be mine, just watch, they'll fall for me me instantly" Kageyama said angrily, pointing at the entrance.

"like shit I'll let you do that" Hinata retaliated, slapping the other boy's shoulder

"Why not?"

"I'm not letting another person drool over you, that's not fair"

"It's totally fair, you're just jealous nobody has voted for crows because of you"

"Bakayama! That's a lie and you know it"

"is not"

"is too, that girl in the yellow jacket said that I reminded her of the sun"

"yeah, because your hairs so ridiculously bright"

"Well...Your hair is stupid"

"Your hair is stupider"

"You're both being equally stupid, can you shut up and get back to making the coffee?" Tsukishima spat, leaving Yamaguchi to apologise to the two girls infront of them for the delay.

Huffing and bickering under their breath, the two resumed their job.

 

"Young love ammarite?" Kuroo nudged Bokuto, nodding in the boys direction.

"You're always right, bro" he replied, cracking up at the sight of Tsukishima, Kageyama and Hinata all fighting as Yamaguchi frantically tried to calm them all down and apologising profusely to the customers in line about the noise.

The line was dying down, until only two or three had to be served when the door opened.

The bell tinkled as a slender figure walked in. A couple of the giggling girls fell silent as the man entered.

Kageyama jabbed Hinata with his elbow.

"See? Pretty person there, this ones mine"

It seemed as if the entire cafe had fallen silent at the very presence of the boy.

"Is he a model?"

"He must be famous!"

"God, I'd tap that"

"I'm gonna drool"

"He's so...handsome"

Bokuto turned his head towards the costumer who was now infront of Kageyama.

He recognised that black coat, those mesmerising eyes, those beautiful raven curls...

"How can I help-" Kageyama started before being bumped away by Bokuto's hip.

"You?" He finished, grinning like a complete idiot.

"Bokuto-San?" Akaashi mumbled, placing his hand on the counter.

Bokuto very well nearly passed out.

Akaashi remembered him?

he remembered him oh my god, Akaashi, the pretty stranger, remembered the boring old Bokuto the barista.

"That's me" he replied calmly, trying not to show how delighted he was to see him again.

"How strange...Can I get a black coffee?"

Bokuto clicked his tongue "You're hardcore, Akaashi, I like it"

Bokuto could of sworn he saw a faint blush appearing on his beautiful face.

 

This was Bokuto's chance to keep in contact with him.He'd seen men write their numbers on coffee cups countless times in movies, so he did the same.

He scribbled a quick owl holding a phone under it's wing. Pointing to the phone, Bokuto had written his number neatly.

He smirked to himself before sliding Akaashi his drink.

Akaashi was taking his money out to pay but Bokuto daringly placed his hand on top of Akaashi's to stop him.

"This ones on me" he winked.

Akaashi definitely blushed this time. His whole face flushed a flattering rose colour as he made contact with Bokuto. 

To distract himself from his thumping heart, Akaashi asked about the tips.

"I'm team owl!" He beamed "We're having a little competition on whose animal shall be the cafe's mascot"

Akkashi nodded and placed the money he would've payed for his coffee with into Team Owl.

"Goodbye Bokuto-San" He said,  mouth curling into a slight smile.

 

It wasn't until Akaashi left the cafe that he realised Bokuto had given him his number.

He grinned to himself and blushed deeper, flipping his hood over his head to protect himself from the rain.

Akaashi promised himself he was going to call him that night.

 

And that's precisely what he did. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE, YOU DONT KNOW HOW HAPPY IT MAKES ME  
> \\(>~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi really didn't mean to start liking Bokuto, It just kinda happened

_______________________

 

Akaashi honestly didn't know how he managed to do it.

Bokuto, without fail,  _always_ managed to somehow squeeze even a slight hint of a smirk out of him.

He managed to brighten everything up- most of the time completely by accident.

His natural dorky nature was just funto be around.

Like that one time Akaashi had invited Bokuto to study in the library together.

It had started good, Akaashi was halfway through his essay that was due in the next week and Bokuto was sitting quietly,directly next to him.

and by quietly, I mean Bokuto was quietly humming some songs that had jumbled together in his mind.

He wasn't doing anything, but he definitely looked at peace.

His bright, playful amber eyes had simmered into a dark yellow, his usual dorky grin had melted into a small curl of his lips. 

The soft tapping of Akaashi's keyboard acted like a calming lullaby, Compressing Bokuto's lively energy into a small ball of drowsiness.

Akaashi could of sworn he fell asleep for a couple minutes before getting accidentally prodded by the dark-haired beauty beside him. He apologised sleepily for and went back to drawing dainty circles on the table with his finger.

It was unusual for the boisterous Bokuto to be quiet for a full 20 minutes, but _somehow,_ he managed to do it.

Now of course, even though Akaashi was a high-achieving, straight A student, there was absolutely no way he could finish his essay in that amount of time. 

He had started to notice Bokuto becoming more restless and less well-behaved as the painfully long seconds ticked by slower than a drunk snail.

somewhere around the 25 minute mark, Bokuto had disappeared from the chipped table.                Akaashi , at first, thought he had just gone to the toilet or gone outside to burn off his energy that had bursted back into existence.

However, his pondering did not last long as Akaashi spotted Bokuto bouncing around among the different bookshelves.

A smile threatened to appear on Keiji's face and, instead of explaining to Bokuto that he had infact been grinning at how simply innocent and adorable he looked, decided to force it back to whatever depths of his soul it managed to crawl out from.

Bokuto leapt back into his chair and slammed the  _biggest_ book about owlsAkaashi had ever seen in his life on the table. 

In fact, he slammed it so hard, a couple chunks of hardened gum dislodged itself from the bottom of the table.

A couple cold glares from angered librarians and irritated university students burned an uncomfortable hole in Akaashi's back. 

He brushed it off and snapped a quiet 

"Don't make so much noise Bokuto-San"

Bokuto apologised half-heartedly and, if he hadn't of looked so engrossed in his book, Akaashi might of lost his cool.

Another 15 minutes passed of typing and Bokuto nudging Akaashi to point at feathery owls and whispering

("Looks like you"

"looks like me"

"oh my god Akaashi look at how cute it is"

"wow Owls are beautiful aren't they, Akaashi?"

"isn't this one cute, Akaashi?"

"This one looks like a mixture of you and me, Akaashi!")

Before Akaashi decided that the other people in the library had suffered with Bokuto for long enough.

(and that he couldn't take Bokuto's distractingly muscular arms in his face any longer)

Just as Keiji had packed everything away, Koutarou clasped onto his hand.

He felt his heart prickle into a warm bubble of shyness as he unconsciously curled his slender fingers around Bokuto's.

His cheeks burned an unbearably noticeable crimson red , Akaashi himself not knowing if it was out of embarrassment at the sudden contact or anger that Bokuto didn't look bothered at all, he wasn't even blushing or avoiding contact. Instead, he was smirking a toothy grin.

"Let's go Akaashiiiii!" He teased.

Akaashi pouted and ,still holding his hand, took the lead and nodded a goodbye to the librarians.

Truth be told, Akaashi had absolutely no clue why his heart felt like it was gonna thump it's way out his chest or jump out his lungs. 

Or why he felt dizzy 

_or why he felt so damn shy around Bokuto, what was this feeling?_

 

 

The two bought a quick snack and headed over to a nearby park to sit.

 

It was coming close to Autumn, so the air was cooling down drastically and the weather was almost always going to be raining. Bokuto held an umbrella over them, and the two wore scarves and hats ,even though Bokuto insisted that he 'never actually felt the cold' and would be 'perfectly fine without his bulky coat'. 

Akaashi snickered and let go of Bokuto's warm hand to tug his scarf over his mouth, giggling a small, "We'll see Bokuto-San"

Bokuto pouted playfully.

"Well as a matter of fact Akaashi, I can't help but realise that you're lacking something in that department" Bokuto announced, slipping his coat off and hanging it  around his folded arm, like a towel-rack.

"And as I am a child of God, I am obliged to help those in need" 

Juggling the umbrella between both hands, he swung his coat around Akaashi's shoulders and made an extra effort to crunch every bright yellow and orange leaves under his boots.

Akaashi allowed a large smile, full to the brim of happiness to plaster across his face.

Although he couldn't tell, his dark eyes twinkled like the millions of stars in the galaxy with affection for the big ol dork in front of him.

 

thats when he understood, there was no denying it anymore

that the feeling he felt for Bokuto

 

was love.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SUCK SO BAD AT WRITING AND UPDATING I APOLOGISE SINCERELY   
> BUT THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT, IT MAKES ME SUPER HAPPY  
> IM SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT SO LONG


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soothing atmosphere lulls Bokuto and Akaashi into a state of intimacy and tenderness.

* * *

* * *

 

The sky was beginning to bruise, a deep darkening from deep violet to midnight blue was engulfing the baby azure evening sky , stretching out till the entire sky was tinted with the dull colours. After pulling up it's black duvet, the sun went to sleep and allowed to moon to shine. The white object licked the ponds and lakes with glitter-like shimmering reflections and kissed the windows of every home. After the last light was switched off, the nocturnal animals escaped their dreams and came out to explore.

Bokuto listened to the faint patter of water from his bathroom and gazed out his large apartment window. Slight beeping from taxis and other vehicles, the scraping of bare branches against the glass and Bokuto's soft breathing were the only sounds that littered the otherwise silent atmosphere. His eyes drooped as the gentle colours around him lulled him into a dozy state. The sounds weren't harsh or loud and were as good as a lullaby.

Just as Bokuto was about to curl up and shut off for the night, the sharp squeak from the dodgy lock on the bathroom door jerked all the tiredness from his body. Akaashi strutted out, rubbing a towel over his damp hair and blinking droplets of water out of his eyes. Unfortunately for Bokuto, Keiji had dressed himself in one of his old t-shirts.

"I hope you don't mind, Bokuto-san" he yawned, "But I forgot to bring my own"

Of _course_ he didn't mind, in fact he thought it was the hottest thing he'd ever worn. But it wasn't because it was the most amount of skin he'd shown, Bokuto just _wasn't_ like that... 

Bo crawled over to the sofa and turned on the TV, leaving a small space for Akaashi to slip into.  He waited for him to fetch his laptop before groaning and whining for him to hurry up because he felt lonely. Akaashi smiled sheepishly and replied by saying that if he complained anymore, he would just ditch this sleepover and leave-keeping Bokuto's shirt in the process.

He sat down and flung open his laptop and began to work.

Somehow, between working and mumbling commentary on the current shows on the TV, the two had readjusted themselves into a much more comfortable position for them both.

Akaashi was between Bo's legs (which had been slowly nudging the laptop until it had been disregarded onto the floor), back leaning against his chest. Bokuto had wrapped his muscular arms around him and clasped his slender hands tightly, squeezing them every so often. His face nuzzled against Akaashi's shoulder and his warm breath sent shivers down Keiji's spine. The cool light from the TV illuminated both Akaashi's face, making his cheekbones more defined, eyelashes appear longer and somehow, his lips more inviting. In all honesty, the light complimented him and made him look just simply irresistibly pretty.

It drove Akaashi crazy how close Bokuto was to him, their bodies pressed so tightly together, they could feel each other's hearts palpitating rapidly against them. Every beat sent waves of affection and pure adoration so strong, it made them feel dizzy.

You could say they felt love-sick.

It also frustrated Akaashi at how daringly close Bokuto's lips were to his. His eyes were closed and Akaashi couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not. His worries lasted no longer than 3 seconds and Bokuto lifted his head and released his grip.

He couldn't help but feel sad that they weren't snuggling anymore, but hey, they weren't even dating yet, what could he expect?

It was so painfully obvious to the both of them that they both shared the same feelings for one another, but nobody dared say it first. Bokuto was afraid that Akaashi woukd find him strange and repulsing and say acidic things like "I don't love you and never will". That would burn a hole in his heart so deep, he was positive he wouldn't be able to fix it. Akaashi simply thought that he would make things awkward between them and he would lose one of the strongest relationships he had ever had in his lifetime.

That said, Bokuto had no idea if it was the adrenaline from _knowing_ what it felt like to have Akaashi in his arms or if he had just grown tired of waiting that made him do what he did.

Bokuto had noticed Akaashi's face drop after departing from his warmth and decided to cup his cheeks in his hands. He slowly closed his eyes and moved forwards, gingerly pressing his lips against Akaashi's. They were soft and comforting, addicting almost. Akaashi smiled against his lips, pressed back and weaved his hands through Bokuto's hair. The delicate kiss deepened for a moment before they both pulled away to breathe again, a result from them both being incredibly unskilled in this category.

 _"finally_ "  they both thought.

Not even a second past before Bokuto flushed a deep vermillion and grinned.

 

 

"I like you Akaashi. Like, I like you like you. Like...Like like you"

 

Akaashi's cheeks burned and his chest felt like it was going to burst.

He smiled himself.

 

"I love you too, Bokuto-san"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I like this chapter, I feel like it's a bit rushed and short.  
> oh well, hope it was enjoyable!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // Hope you enjoy the final chapter, it's been fun writing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter guys !  
> I honestly can't express how thankful I am for all the lovely comments and such!  
> If anyone wants, I'll gladly write some other fanfics, just let me know.  
> For those wondering , my Instagram is @jessspaciito It’s more of a spam than anything but...  
> ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR READING, I LOVE YOU ALL, PLEASE ENJOY!

  
________

 

Bokuto's grip on Akaashi's hand tightened.

Their arms were outstretched on the dewy grass, the thin, green blades gently tickling their skin.

They lay on the ground quietly, breathing in the crisp air and gazing intensely at the stars above them.

Cars whizzed by, illuminating the rose bushes for a split second before letting the inky black shadows engulf them again.

The moon was the brightest it'd ever been and a couple shooting stars dashed across the night sky.

Faint coos from the owls, gentle whispers from the rustling leaves, soft murmurs of voices further down the street...it was very relaxing.

"Akaashi" Bokuto whispered, turning his head to the left so he could face the beauty next to him.

Akaashi hummed a reply back and closed his eyes.

"I love you, you know?" He shifted his face closer and simply admired the face before him.

"I know Bokuto-san" he spoke back, "I love you too"

"and we'll get married won't we Akaashi?" 

"Hopefully" Akaashi smiled and brought their bodies closer together, until there was only an inch or two of space between themselves.

"And we can live a life where I come home from work and shout 'honey, I'm home!' And you'll come bouncing round the corner and give me welcome home kisses"

"That's right"

"And if I'm being especially nice I'll bring home some coffee or buy you a nice cake or something like that"

"You're too kind, Bokuto-san"

"And we can have kids too! And they'll welcome me home as well!"

"I'll make sure they do just that" Akaashi ran his fingers through Bo's hair and let out a gentle sigh.

"It's getting colder Bokuto-San, shouldn't we go back inside?"

Bokuto let out a loud, exaggerated whine 

"Oh but! Akaaaaaashhhiii! It's so nice and romantic! I'll keep you warm, look" 

Akaashi felt his whole body shift slightly and familiar arms curled around his waist.

 

"You're too loud" he muttered  sharply.

Despite his sharp tone, Akaashi's eyes were soft and warming. He hushed the older boy with a tired kiss on his lips and melted into his  embrace.

They stayed out under the midnight sky until Bokuto started sneezing and Akaashi started fussing.

"I'll definitely make you my wife" Bokuto mumbled

"But I'm a man, Bokuto-San"

"Husband- I meant husband"

Akaashi chuckled to himself as he watched his boyfriend stroll back into their apartment, beckoning him to follow.

___

 

It was an early Friday morning, the day in which Bokuto had managed to convince his manager  to let him have a half day.

The bright golden morning rays streamed in from the blinds and brightened up the couple's bedroom.

"rise and shine, sleeping beauty" Bo yawned and stretched when he decided to get up.

He ripped the sheets from Akaashi's body and poked his cheek when he didn't respond.

Bokuto crawled his way to the wardrobe and sloppily pulled on his work clothes.

Akaashi peeled open his eyes and Shivered from the lack of fabric on his body.

"Your ass is showing" he groaned before stuffing his face back into his pillow.

"Yours is too" The barista snickered "badonkadonk"

Akaashi let out a noise that was somewhere between a snort and a sigh.

About 20 minutes past before Bokuto was ready for work.

He grabbed Akaashi by his shoulders and gave him a big ol' smooch goodbye.

Before he bounced out the door, Bokuto reminded Akaashi that he was finishing work early and that he would very much appreciate it if he met him at their park after as he wanted to show him something.

*

Bo was especially cheerful and lively at work, despite starting his shift at 5:30 pm.

He gave out extra special drawings of owls, extra marshmellows on the special piping hot chocolates Yamaguchi made and even payed for a couple of the costumer's orders.

His Charisma must of payed off because there was extra donations in his own mascot box.

 

Akaashi had brushed his teeth, dressed himself, ate a healthy breakfast of Bokuto's chocolate from the fridge and pondered what on earth Bokuto wanted to show him so badly.

They'd been dating for 4 long, exciting years now and honestly, if Bokuto didn't pop the question soon, Akaashi was fully prepared to do it himself.

*

"You're finally going to do it, bro?" Kuroo smirked

"hell yeah bro, it's been long enough"

Kuroo pretended to wipe away a tear and sniffed

"My sons growing up so fast" he sniffed again and gave him a supportive smack on the back.

Bokuto slid out of his apron and waved his co-workers goodbye.

"Good luck Bokuto" They all called out in unison "Be safe!"

*

 

Bokuto traced the outline of the small box from his pocket carefully. 

His chest fluttered with giddiness and he couldn't help but display the brightest , shiniest grin.

He really loved Akaashi!

He bounced along the sidewalk until he reached the opposite side of the park.

Even from here he could see Akaashi sitting on the bench, his head rested on his hand. He saw his lips curl up and watched his fingers wiggle a small wave.

Bokuto leapt onto the road and was almost blinded by the thought of being able to officially call Akaashi his forever.

A wave of sudden anxiety swarmed over him.

What if he said no?

What is Akaashi didn't love him anymore?

He shrugged the bad feelings off and replaced it with happy ones.

The ring will look super pretty on his fingers!

 

Bokuto was so engrossed in his thoughts that he couldn't see the van hurdling towards him.

 

He did however see the dazzling  flash of white from the headlights and feel the rim of the van slam into his body.

 

 

__

 

"Drunk Driver" were all the words Akaashi could hear in the hospital.

'How stupid' he thought 'who would drink at a time like 1 in the afternoon'

 

Akaashi wasn't allowed to see Bokuto in the bed because he wasn't technically classified as his family yet.

He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to see him though, from what he had heard from Bokuto's parents.

He didn't want to see his lover hooked up to IV drips and wires and life-support.

He didn't want to see Bokuto struggling to stay alive, he didn't want to see him using every ounce of what little strength he had left to stay alive.

Instead he sat in the waiting room, clamping him hands and praying to every god he could think of.

His voice had vanished after seeing blood splattered on the van, the road and his boyfriend's head.

*

Akaashi was allowed in the hospital room to say goodbye.

He ran into the room and collapsed onto the bed.

Akaashi choked back strangled sobs and grabbed onto Bokuto's hand.

His usual grin was melted into a frown and that broke Akaashi's heart. 

He'd never seen him without a goofy smile on his face.

 

"I love you Koutarou"

He sobbed, voice breaking due to his aching throat,

"please, Koutarou, please don't leave me"

His tears streamed down his face as he cupped his cheeks

"I love you" He squeezed out.

 

Akaashi could of sworn he saw Bo's lips curl ever so slightly

*

Half an hour after being admitted into hospital, Bokuto's heart stopped beating.

"The doctors tried everything they could to save him" He was told.

"He died in peace, he wasn't in pain"

_Bullshit_

_BULLSHIT_

There was absolutely no way Bokuto didn't feel the van slam into his body.

How much pain did he have to go through?

Why did it have to be Bokuto? Of all the people, why him?

 

Bokuto's mother cried loudly after leaving the room. His father stroked her hair lightly and spotted Akaashi.

He beckened for Akaashi and Akaashi bolted into his arms.

They were all on the floor, wailing hysterically and sobbing their throats raw.

Bokuto

Bokuto, Akaashi's boyfriend,

Akaashi's sunshine,

Akaashi's happiness,

Akaashi's soulmate

was dead.

*

That night, Akaashi couldn't bear to sleep in their bed anymore.  
He knew that if he did, he'd expect Bokuto to bounce through their front door and shower him in sweet kisses.  
He'd expect Bokuto to shake his clothes off and leap into bed next to him.  
He'd expect to feel Bokuto's strong,warm,comforting arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer until his nose rested nicely on his boyfriend's chest.

Akaashi collapsed onto the floor and hugged his knees. His eyes pooled with bitter tears and his heart ached with unimaginable amounts of grief and sorrow. He was thankful that nobody else was around so he could have a meltdown without any witnesses. His wails turned into hysterical screams as he clawed at his chest. His heart felt heavy and he didn't want to move. His hysteria eventually died down until his crying was hitched hiccups and runny noses. His throat ached, his eyes were sore.

He wanted to feel Bokuto one last time, he wanted to be held one last time, to be squeezed so hard his arms turn a frightening colour of white.  
He wanted to kiss Bokuto one last time, he wanted to press their lips together and never pull back, he wanted to run his fingers through his stupid hair.  
He wanted Bokuto back.

He'd never again have someone that was so joyful, so happy, so nice to be around.

He'd never see the same glint of mischief in another's eye, he'd never feel so protected and loved again, he'd never feel so pathetically in love that he wouldn't mind if his family didn't accept their relationship because the love of his life would be there to help him through it.

He'd never felt so alone and broken in his life

He stared out the window, focusing his eyes on nothing in particular.

The faint pattering of rain began, as if it were mocking him.

Rain reminded him of meeting Bokuto, Rain reminded him of just simply Bokuto.

Of course, the first thing that he saw before the love of his life entered his boring world would be the last thing he would see before having a complete breakdown.

*

 

a month or two after Bokuto's funeral, Akaashi finally decided to visit the coffee shop that Bokuto used to work at.

As he stepped through the door, the first thing he noticed was a photo of Bokuto hanging on the wall.

It was a respectful thing to do, Akaashi thought.

the second thing he noticed was the significant smell of coffee beans and sweet syrups, the scent that Bokuto would always bring home.

The penultimate thing he saw was the sympathetic looks on Bo's co-worker's faces when they saw him step through the door.

Kageyama and Hinata had stopped bickering , Kenma had put down his game, Kuroo had placed the half-made drink on the counter, Tsukki stopped grinding the beans, Yaku bit back tears and Yamaguchi and Lev ran over to give him a well deserved hug.

The last thing Akaashi noticed were the thousands of tiny owls on the walls.

"We thought it was only fair" Lev sniffed "to...to make our mascot an owl"

 

 

Akaashi smiled for the first time since Bo's death

 

"I think that would of made him tremendously happy"

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
